


Paired

by Esachen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroko Tetsuya, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha Ukai Keishin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sugawara Koushi, Beta Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Takeda Ittetsu, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esachen/pseuds/Esachen
Summary: The secrets out. The team knows about Hinata being an omega. They don’t seem to care really which makes him happy.. except Kageyama doesn’t seem to care either. And oddly, that kinda hurts.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I binged haikyuu recently and I adore the dipshits.

It began with the practice match against Aoba Johsai. 

They were doing somewhat decent. They won the first set and the second one was going.. well it was going. Then Hinata, that little dumbass, starting getting sick. Probably his nerves acting up again. Kageyama thought that he was past it after the first half of the last set but apparently his stupidity was rearing its ugly head. He was forced to watch as his teammate asked to be benched, disappearing from the gym entirely. Kageyama didn’t have time for his shit, couldn’t spend too long worrying about him. Due to his disappearance though, they lost the second set. Kageyama was forced to stand there and listen to the cheers from the other team. He could hear Diachi saying some encouraging words. 

“We’ll take back the next set and we will win this! Aoba Johsai won’t know what hit them!” Daichi spoke confidently, voice filled with reassurances. Then there was Tsukishima. 

“You think so? I mean, we lost the dumb one. Without him, we don’t have any way to distract them. The guy really has some nerve wussing out on us at a time like this but I don’t blame him. I wouldn’t wanna watch us lose either.” The blonde spoke with an amused, condescending tone. 

“I think he was actually sick. He looked green almost and he was shivering like he had a cold.” Ennoshita interjected, looking towards the double doors where the short orange haired first year disappeared behind. 

“Even more reason to find him and beat some sense into him! We won’t be able to win the last set without him! There’s no one who can replace him!” Kageyama snapped, ready to go hunt the shorty down and drag him back. Did he not understand how important this game was?!

“Kageyama, that’s enough. We aren’t hunting him down. If he is too sick that he put himself out of the game, then it’s serious.” Diachi glared at him with a gaze that had the raven ducking his head in embarrassment. That was true.. Hinata was too stubborn to leave the game if it wasn’t serious. He would probably put up a fight even if he broke a bone… 

Kageyama’s face fell, now beginning to worry. “If that’s true, where did he run off to? He doesn’t know where the Nurse is.” That dumbass would probably stumble into oncoming traffic or lock himself in a locker. 

“If I may, Takeda went to look for him a bit after he left. We already came to that conclusion.” Kiyoko spoke in her usual soft voice, sitting on the bench with her notebook. 

“Oh Kiyoko, you’re so kind and thoughtful! Hinata is so lucky to have you worrying over him! You’re so beautiful!” Tanaka exclaimed as he smiled at her with heart eyes. She ignored him as usual, eyes going back down to her notebook. 

“That’s good, it looks like Takeda has it under control. That means we can focus on the game. Come on Kageyama, we have to keep our cool and work hard. We can’t let our success depend on whether or not Hinata is in the game. We can take them. Well sub in Narita for the time being. He can take over the middle block. Now, let’s win this so we can rub it in Hinata’s face, alright?” Daichi ended his little speech with a determined smile, eyes bright. 

Kageyama stared at him and felt like he was about to smile. Almost. He might have if it wasn’t for the sound of the doors opening, wasn’t for the sound of footsteps or the buzz from Aoba Johsai. The Karasuno team all looked across the court, the overwhelming sense of failure settling in Kageyama’s chest as he spotted Tooru Oikawa enter the gym to join his team, that smug smile on his face as his eyes locked with Kageyama’s. 

They couldn’t win now. Not against Oikawa. Not without Hinata. 

———————-

Kageyama didn’t enjoy being right all the time. Their flow was off the whole game. The opposing team racking up point after point. He felt sick and defeated, especially facing that cocky grin on the other side of the net. Oikawa was so fucking smug and full of himself. Kageyama wanted nothing more than to win against him, to wipe that smile off his face. 

“To think you guys lost a set against these clowns. I’m a bit disappointed.” Oikawa teased the rest of his team, hand rested on his hip. “Scratch that, very disappointed.” He corrected himself. 

“Yeah well you should’ve seen their shorty. They had a middle blocker, couldn’t be any taller than five foot four, who ran the court like he was six foot even.” Iwaizumi spoke as he came to stand next to his team captain, face a bit bored yet he had a spark of interest in his eyes. “I’m sure if he didn’t get sick and leave halfway through the second set, we would’ve had to work a lot harder.” He finished, offering Oikawa the volleyball he was holding by slamming it against the males chest. 

Oikawa grunted and hugged the ball tightly, coughing a bit as the wind was knocked from him. “Iwa-Chan! What did I do?!” The brunet whined as he turned to watch the short male walk away. “Wait- Where-“

“None of your business. I got a funny feeling about something. Take care of the others.” Iwaizumi replied, turning back to send Oikawa a chilling gaze before he continued to walk, leaving the gymnasium. 

Kageyama walked back to the bench, snatching up a water bottle and beginning to drink it down greedily along with the others on his team. He couldn’t help the dull feeling in his stomach. He knew they were going to lose without Hinata, especially against Aoba Johsai, so why did the loss sting so much. It made him feel anxious like something wasn’t right; but he couldn’t put his finger on it and that ticked him off. He picked up a towel, drying his face of his sweat as he looked around. Takeda still wasn’t back yet. He was most likely staying with Hinata until he was ready to join them again. 

“Hey guys, shake it off. We were at a disadvantage so we couldn’t play to our fullest potential. Just keep your heads up because next time, we won’t lose!” Diachi spoke, face bright with determination as he took off his collar, using his towel to wipe away the sweat and whatever little bits of oil were on his skin. 

“Why do you even wear that thing? They look so uncomfortable.” Tsukishima asked as he cleaned his glasses, taking a seat on the bench to rest his legs. “I mean, I know it helps keep your scent from leaking out but we all took that max strength suppressants before we even got on the bus so it’s not like the collar is going to do much.” 

“It’s just an extra precaution. It’s mandatory for athletes who play in the big leagues but in practice games and less official matches, it’s not really required. You just have to remember, since the players have taken the suppressants, it doesn’t mean the staff and the audience has. We don’t ever want our pheromones to get in the way of playing.” Diachi explained. Suga laughed and smacked him on the back, arm looping around his shoulders. “Spoken like a true alpha, hey?” He teased, Diachi laughing in agreement as he pushed the collar into his bag. The door to the gym slammed open almost immediately after, sending everyone on edge from the sudden intrusion. 

Takeda stood there panting, covered in sweat most likely from running around. “Guys! I-I can’t-“ He doubled over wheezing a bit, trying to catch his breath. “I can’t find Hinata! I looked everywhere!” He finished, stumbling forward to meet with the rest of the crows as they approached him in a bit of a panic. “What do you mean cant find him?! I know he’s short but come on! Is he hiding or something?!” Kageyama yelled. 

“I don’t know! I checked everywhere, the nurse, the main office, I ran up and down the halls and even checked in the bathrooms but I couldn’t find him!” Takeda panted, hunching over to rest his hands on his knees before he closed his eyes, brows furrowed in worry. “I don’t know what’s going on with him. He talks about being sick and even wants to leave the game but he gets lost on his way to the nurses office and is now hiding? What if he got kidnapped?!” Takeda suddenly begins to panic. 

Kageyama groans, “I’ll go find him and then I’m going to punch him for being the biggest dumbass!” He decided, beginning to run to the door and leaving the gym. 

“We should probably stop him.” Tanaka sighed before he straightened up, a sudden serious look on his face. “Hold on, does anyone know if Hinata is actually a Beta or is that just speculation?” He asked curiously. 

“Eh? Well, we don’t know. Teachers don’t have access to that kind of information unless the legal guardian signs off on it. Hinata’s paperwork for joining the volleyball team was left blank because the official form was checked in disagreement. Only our school nurse has complete access to everyone’s information. Why do you ask?” Takeda asked worriedly. 

“Well.. he threw up on the way here. After we took those pills. I don’t think his had enough time to digest at that point so if he’s not a beta, he couldve gotten sick from the pheromones from everyone when we were playing. My sis said it happened once when she was in high school. Except the guy in question went under the net and attacked the blocker on the opposing team after he denied another one of his quicks. But this is all speculation. He could just be sick and really lost.” Tanaka spoke, crossing his arms and looking towards the door. 

The team suddenly developed a very tense atmosphere. “I’m going to go look.” Sugawara spoke, heading towards the door. “I will as well. If his condition is due to the fact that he isn’t a Beta, then Suga and I have the best chance if we find him. Diachi, would you put your collar back on and join us? In either scenario, an alpha might be a good thing to have. In case of a worst case scenario.” Kiyoko spoke, face a bit grim. They all knew what that meant; and that all hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

As the three Karasuno students left the gym, the remaining people on the team began to pack up so they could get everything ready for when they have to leave. No one seemed to notice Oikawa on the other side of the gym walking towards the doors and slipping out into the hallway. 

————-

Kageyama couldn’t believe how stupid Hinata was, getting lost in this place. There were signs everywhere, not to mention the nurses office was three doors down from the gym! He checked there first to see if Hinata found his way there after Takeda left but shockingly, he wasn’t there. The hallways began to bleed together as he ran around, the same linoleum floors, white walls and paneled ceilings, colorful posters and notice boards. Kageyama wasn’t lost, he could still see the signs that pointed down each hallway that showed where everything was, but he was starting to understand how some sick and disoriented person would get lost.

Kageyama was beginning to worry. He hasn’t seen Hinata anywhere. His phone was probably in the locker room and that had been checked already. He could hear Hinata’s phone buzzing quietly in his locker as the others tried to reach him. It was almost like he disappeared. Maybe he went to the bus? But why would he? The bus would be off and locked so that couldn’t be it. 

Kageyama slowed to a stop, turning and looking down a specific hallway to his right. Two doors down, a supply closet door was cracked open. A scent crept from it slowly, the old sour scent of fear now replaced with a sweeter calm content scent like citrus. It was mingled though. Wasn’t pure. It was hard to pick out but a warm woody scent wrapped around it, holding it almost like it was trying to stay hidden from Kageyama. He didn’t like it. Didn’t like whatever scent was trying to mix with that citrus, it wasn’t right. It made him uneasy. Kageyama couldn’t control himself as he made his way to the room, pushing the door open and standing in the walkway. The room was dark. He couldn’t see much except he knew. 

Hinata was there, face patchy with pink blotched and some wet tear stains covering his face. He still looked a bit green but he didn’t seem like he was hurt which was good. He was curled up in someone’s lap. Kageyama didn’t have any interest in them, lips pulling back in a snarl as he stared down at the stranger, the intruder. “You get away from him!” Kageyama snapped, standing up straight with his shoulders squared. He easily stood taller then the two since they were both seated on the floor. The stranger pulled Hinata closer, hiding the ginger’s face against his neck protectively. That just made Kageyama even more pissed off. This stranger shouldn’t be touching Hinata! 

“Kageyama,” The strangers voice was oddly familiar and somewhat calm yet it help a sharp warning. “Get out of here, now.” He ordered. Kageyama focused more on the stranger, eyes widening in anger as he realized that he was wearing an Aoba Johsai volleyball uniform. This guy was someone from the other team. He was trying to take Hinata, trying to hurt him. 

Kageyama wasn’t going anywhere. Not without Hinata. He took a step into the room, watching both the stranger and Hinata tense up. The room was starting to fill with a sour scent again, this time, his own scent mixed with it. He didn’t wear a collar like Diachi or any of the others from Aoba Johsai, he never had to. He was pretty docile with his pheromones for an alpha. Sure, his personality was pretty aggressive but his hormones were always pretty calm since he took his regular scent suppressors. “Get away from Hinata.” Kageyama ordered lowly. The stranger stiffened up, lips parting to retort before his eyes flickered behind Kageyama. 

“Get him out!” The stranger yelled. Kageyama tensed up and went to take another step in when he felt hands on him, dragging him out of the room and throwing him across the hall. The alpha went along with it, completely caught off guard and off balance, stumbling as he fell back against the wall and slid down it, coming to a seat on the floor. In front of him, his attacker. Oikawa stood in front of the doorway, pulling the closet door shut behind him. He stared down at Kageyama with a look of detest and amusement. 

“Tobio-Chan, how dare you harass him like that. That poor shorty of yours in there is already terrified enough as it is and you barge on in and start baring your fangs and letting your scent ooze out. How Alpha of you.” The setter mocked, watching the crow stand up and stare in anger at the opposing male. “Get out of my way, Oikawa. Your teammate is trying to take mine.” Kageyama snapped, standing up straight against the others relaxed posture. 

“Who? Iwa-Chan? What would he want with your teammate? Nothing, that’s what. The poor thing is just so stupid, he doesn’t know how to take care of himself so Iwa-Chan is helping him out.” Oikawa explained. 

“I don’t care, I’m here now so Iwaizumi can leave. You too. Hinata is mine and I won’t let you two get in the way of that!” Mine? Where did that come from? Hinata wasn’t his.. He was his spiker though. His partner. They worked the best together so maybe that was it. He liked playing volleyball with Hinata and he wasn’t going to let anyone stop them. 

“Yours? I doubt that. No way an omega would want to be with such a brash Alpha. You give them such a bad rep you know? The poor shorty in there probably got sick from your scent in the first place. I smelled it as soon as I walked into the gym, trying to fill the court and make sure everyone there knew you were there too. It was pathetic.” Oikawa leaned back against the door quietly, staring at Kageyama as his face turned from anger to confusion. “Hm? What, don’t tell me your teammate didn’t trust you enough to tell you he was an omega? How bad are you really?”

Kageyama blinked a few times, trying to process the information. Hinata? An omega? There was no way. He was… he just couldn’t be an omega! He was too aggressive! He kept up with Kageyama almost perfectly, there’s no way. That new information set off a fire though, Kageyama felt his body tense up as he stared past Oikawa towards the door. “You leave him alone. Get him out of there.” Kageyama whispered. Who knew was Iwaizumi was doing to him. He could’ve been hurting him, taking advantage of him- if he was touching Hinata in ways he shouldn’t, Kageyama was going to tear this school to the ground. 

“He’s staying right there until you are gone.” Oikawa spoke evenly, narrowing his eyes at Kageyama. The alpha tensed up, clenching his fists and readying himself for a fight. 

“Kageyama!” The alpha stiffened up and glanced down the hallway, eyes landing on Sugawara. The beta looked between his teammate and Oikawa, eyes wide as he approached slowly. “What’s going on? Have you found Hinata?”

“Yeah, that prick is keeping him hostage while his buddy does who knows what to him!” Kageyama snapped as he turned his attention back to Oikawa who looked rather unamused. “So Bulgar, Tobio-Chan. You’re a third year, aren’t you? What’s your gender?” Oikawa asked, turning his attention to Sugawara. The beta blinked a bit in confusion, a bit paranoid from Kageyama’s words. 

“Uh, yeah, I’m a third year. I’m Koshi Sugawara. I’m a Beta.” Suga replied as he looked towards the storage closest. He got the faintest scent of distress but nothing more then that. “Good, go collect your teammate. I’ll keep this little Kouhai busy.” Oikawa replied, stepping closer to Kageyama to allow Suga access to the door. The beta furrowed his eyebrows and walked over, opening the door slowly and hesitating a bit when he saw Hinata. 

The kid was definitely an omega. Suga couldn’t smell much with his beta nose but he knew the difference between an alpha scent and an omega scent. Hinata was cradled in the lap of the Aoba Johsai’s Ace, head resting on the mans chest as he played on the others phone, trying to distract himself from the scents and the pain. The Ace looked up and moved his arms, hugging Hinata protectively as he glared at Suga. The male raised his hands a bit. “It’s okay, I’m a beta. Oikawa said I should get him out of here. Do you know what’s wrong with him?” Suga asked. 

Iwaizumi relaxed a bit and huffed in annoyance. “The kid got sick from everyone’s pheromones. I found him here in the closet and I’ve calmed him down. He’s scared to leave though. I’ve been trying to get him to go outside to get some fresh air but he doesn’t want to.” He explained, looking down at the omega settled happily in his lap. Hinata looked up at Suga and smiled weakly. “Hi Suga. I heard we lost.. I’m sorry about that..” He mumbled. 

Suga sighed softly and shook his head. “It’s not your fault so don’t apologize. Come on now, everyone is worried about you. Let’s get you to the nurse. They’ll give you some medicine to help you calm down and to keep you from reacting to the pheromones again.” Suga spoke, holding his hands out to the omega invitingly. Hinata shrank away a bit, clinging to Iwaizumi. “But it’s comfy here..” He spoke meekly. 

Hinata was definitely not his usual self right now, he was timid and quiet, probably running on instinct right now to stay out of sight and hidden. It was a miracle that Iwaizumi and Kageyama even found him in the first place. “Oh don’t be scared. We’re gonna get you someplace safe and after you’ve had your medicine, I’ll have Diachi run out and get you some meat buns to help settle your stomach. Doesn’t that sound good?” Suga asked. Hinata’s eyes lit up and he nodded, untangling himself from Iwaizumi before standing up. He stumbled a bit, turning a bit green again but Iwaizumi kept him steady and offered to allow the omega to lean on him. 

Suga looked back into the hallway, seeing the other two still having a staring contest. “Listen Kageyama! Go find the others and tell them we found Hinata and that we’ll be at the nurses office. Tell Diachi to go get some meat buns too.” Suga ordered, watching the alpha stiffen up and shake his head. Before he could even argue, Sugawara was cutting him off with a threat. “If you don’t do that right now, I’ll have Diachi bench you for the next practice match!” He snapped. 

Kageyama deflated, looking shell shocked before he quickly turned on his heel and ran down the hallway, rounding the corner out of sight. Suga relaxed a bit and stood on the other side of Hinata as they began the walk to the clinic, Oikawa joining them as he walked on the other side of Iwaizumi, arms crossed behind his head. 

“You know, when you texted me to meet you at the supply closet outside of the theater hallway, I didn’t think it was because you found a stray omega needing some help.” Oikawa muttered a bit annoyed, eyeing Hinata who was tucked under Iwaizumi’s arm, staring up at the tall setter. “This is the middle blocker you mentioned, right? He really is short. Are you sure you weren’t exaggerating?” 

“I wasn’t, Crappykawa. This kid can jump.” Iwaizumi said simply. “I’m just glad you came when you did. I don’t think I was in any position to fight off that alpha. Not with Shorty here clinging to my chest. You got some good timing too, beta. If you didn’t show up, I’m sure this fucker and the other one were about to fight.” Iwaizumi said as he looked over at Suga. 

“Yeah, I thought so too. Thank you though, for finding Hinata and helping him out.” Suga spoke, looking down at the omega between them. He looked a bit bummed, looking around the hallways quietly and sniffing. “It doesn’t smell bad anymore.” Hinata spoke, looking down at the floor. “I’m gonna miss the court.” He added softly. 

“Why? Once your feeling better, things will be back to normal.” Suga spoke assuringly, smiling in amusement as he remembered the last time he had this conversation. “You’re scared we’re gonna kick you off the team, aren’t you? Just cause you’re an omega? That isn’t the case, Hinata. You’re a great player so we’re gonna need a much better excuse to get rid of you.” Suga assured, reaching over and ruffling the soft orange hair. Hinata looked up at him with big eyes that quickly took on a bright gleam as he smiled, darting out from under Iwaizumi’s arm to hug Suga tightly, knocking the third year back a little bit. Suga smiled and patted him on the back, returning the same bright excitement. 

———

Two meat buns, three different medicines, and two bottles of water later, Hinata was climbing up onto the bus. The others stared, they asked questions and he stood there a bit silently before he bowed his head, apologizing to his team. 

“I’m sorry everyone! I shouldn’t have kept this to myself for so long but I-“ Hinata felt his voice due out before he cleared it and tried again. “I’m an omega. I got lost earlier and hid in a supply closet until a nice senpai stopped by to help me. I’m sorry for wearying everyone. I won’t let it happen again!” He said quickly, eyes downcasted. 

He felt a clap on his back, jumping and looking up to see Daichi smiling at him kindly. “Relax Hinata. I hope I speak for everyone when I say it doesn’t matter what you are. It only matters if your good or not at volleyball. If someone does however have a problem with having an omega on the team, they can take it up with me personally.” The alpha spoke, eyeing the rest of the bus, namely the other three first years. “However, we are a team. That means I expect you to trust us. You don’t have to tell us everything, but if it can influence your performance, your health, or the team, I expect you and everyone else to come out with it so we can find a solution.” The alpha added, looking back down towards Hinata. “Now go take a seat. We have to get going now.” 

Hinata nodded and went to his seat, sitting down and relaxing quietly next to Tanaka. The second year smiled kindly and knocked his elbow against Hinata’s arm. “Don’t go disappearing on us again, short stack! Next time we’ll leave you until we come back for the next practice match!” He teased lightheartedly. Hinata smiled back, heart feeling lighter and lighter from the promise of things staying the same. They didn’t seem to care at all about his gender. He never felt so relieved before. 

“So what, that psycho comes out as an omega and no one bats an eye? I mean, yeah, it’s the two thousands, new century and all that but really? No ones gonna say anything?” Tsukishima asked, side eyeing Hinata from his seat a few rows up. The omega deflated a bit but didn’t say anything. He was expecting a lot worse than what Tsukishima said so he didn’t really feel the need to object. 

“You’re just pissed that an omega is better at sports then you are.” Kageyama’s low voice cut in. He sat across the row from Tsukishima, facing the front and not paying the blonde any attention. 

Tsukishima was about to retort but Diachi stopped the fighting almost immediately with the promise of a good long discussion after they returned to the school. Hinata just sighed, pulling his phone out and grimacing as he saw all the missed phone calls. He leaned back in his seat and just opened up a game, beginning to play quietly to distract himself from the silence around him. 

The day was way too eventful for him with their first practice match, their first win of the set, the buildup of hormones. Hinata was feeling a bit nauseous just from remembering the smell. Then there was the confusion, the pain, the fear he felt alone in the closet. When Iwaizumi found him, he was terrified at first but that soon went away as the older man helped him out, offered him a bit of lemon flavored gum to help clear his nose from the scent of the alphas. The other was a godsend in his time of need. Things went sour again when Kageyama showed up. Iwaizumi, who had been so calm and gentle before then, suddenly got angry, his scent starting to resemble an acrid fire instead of a fresh pine forest. Hinata knew it was Kageyama there, wanted to run to his friend and greet him but Iwaizumi was so uneasy, it made Hinata question whether or not Kageyama was actually his friend. 

Then the other guy showed up and got rid of Kageyama like it was nothing, closing them back into the closet and leaving them to themselves. Iwaizumi calmed back down which helped Hinata relax, ears strained though as he heard the other two outside bickering. He didn’t understand much of it, his head hurt too much at the time to focus, but he remembered clear as day, Kageyama’s sharp voice. “Mine.”

What was he referring to? Obviously he meant Hinata but.. in what way? Hinata scoffed softly, laughing at himself. Of course he meant as he teammate. He was his. And Kageyama was Hinata’s setter. They belonged to eachother in that sense. But still, Hinata caught himself looking up from his phone, eyes focused on Kageyama. He couldn’t see much from where he sat. Mostly only saw the back of his head, but he could still see part of his face. It was relaxed, neutral as usual with his eyes focused on the road ahead quote literally. He was such a handsome man with those black velvet locks and his tanned skin. He was tall too which just made him seem so strong and dependable. 

Hinata couldn’t help but want to think about that ‘mine’ in a different way. Wanted to be claimed as his pair. His bond, mate. He wanted Kageyama to look at him and call his name, offer to throw him some sets and maybe if he landed one really good, he would ruffle his hair or touch his face and give him that excitable little smile of his he only got when they played a good game. He wanted that, yearned for that feeling of warmth yet he knew somewhere deep in his heart that he wouldn’t get it. Knew that he would never have the man look at him with anything more than a friendly look. Hinata wasn’t worth it. He was an omega who played sports. He didn’t have any curves, wasn’t very smart or quiet. He didn’t know how to cook that well or how to stitch and sew. He didn’t have much to offer a potential pair. Hinata was just a freak omega who liked Volleyball. 

And as much as it stung knowing that Kageyama would never give him a second glance, he was okay with it. If he couldn’t have him as a pair, then having him as a setter was more than enough. 

Word count: 5073  
11/3/2020


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First half of this is Oikawa worshipping Iwaizumi’s loins so beware. There’s a transition in the middle I’m not too happy about but please ignore it!

Oikawa watched the door open in front of him, smiling brightly as Iwaizumi stepped aside to let him in, smile faltering a bit when he realized the other was only wearing a towel. “You have the worst timing.” Iwaizumi muttered, walking away from the door as Oikawa followed him inside, making sure to close his umbrella and leaving it in the entry way to dry. He closed the door behind him and looked back at the tanned body of his friend, a playful smile returning to his face. 

“I dunno, Iwa-Chan, I think my timing is perfect. Did you just get out of the shower?” Oikawa asked, taking note of the water droplets that clung to his skin and dripped from his hair. “Mm. I stepped out of the bathroom as soon as you knocked on the door. You’re lucky it’s raining otherwise I would’ve made you wait until I was done getting dressed.” Iwaizumi replied, standing in front of his dresser and opening a few drawers to take out his clothes. 

“Hey now, dont get dressed just yet! Your hair is still soaked and it’ll only make your clothes wet! You’ll catch a cold like that.” Oikawa fussed, taking his shoes off and setting his bag down by the table, heading to the still open door of the bathroom that was filled with foggy mirrors and the scent of Iwaizumi’s sweet body wash and shampoo. He opened up the linen closet and took out a small head towel, walking over to his friend. “Let me dry your hair for you, alright? You always leave it half assed.” 

“You just want an excuse to try and baby me. Whose the one trying to act like the other’s mother now, Crappykawa?” Iwaizumi bitched, bringing his change of clothes over and setting them on the edge of the bed before lowering himself to the floor, towel splitting along the seam and traveling up to his hip to reveal warm tinted skin and a subtle tan line. Oikawa swallowed his retort, walking over and sitting behind the other on the bed so he could begin to dry his hair and shoulders. 

“Someone’s gotta look out for you. Unlike you, I can take care of myself.” Oikawa replied, hissing lightly as the man in front of him jabbed his elbow back into his shin. “You’re so abusive, Iwa-Chan! I should call Alpha Protective Services on you!” Oikawa whined, letting the towel drape over the males head as he leaned forward and hugged him with a pout. “Kiss it better.”

“Fuck no. You deserved it. I’ll aim the next one at that pretty face of yours if you don’t quit it.” Iwaizumi warned, leaning his head back into Oikawa’s lap. The alpha just smiled at him, amused. “I would say you love this pretty face too much to ever hurt it but I know you wouldn’t hesitate to break my nose if you were really motivated!” 

Iwaizumi just huffed, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, means you deserved it. Can I get dressed now or do I have to spend the next two hours entertaining you and another ten after that getting washed up again?” 

“Well if your offering…” Oikawa purred, returning his hands to Iwaizumi’s hair and drying his short black locks gently. “But since you only just got out of the shower, I’ll be nice and only suck you off for tonight. That way if a certain somebody gets too worked up and wants more, then it isn’t my fault.” The alpha continued to tease, watching Iwaizumi as he stood up, the towel finally giving up and slipping from around his waist yet the male caught it and wrapped it back up. 

‘Oh, so close!’ Oikawa thought, eyes trailing after Iwaizumi as he made his way over to the couch and sat down, eyes meeting Oikawa’s. “Come on now. Don’t just stand there gawking at me.” Iwaizumi ordered, face tinted only the slightest bit red. 

“But Iwa-Chan! You have such a nice body, I can’t help but want to gawk at it.” Oikawa purred, standing up from the bed and making his way over to Iwaizumi, lowering himself to his knees between the others legs. That slight red tint grew a bit darker as the shorter male looked away, trying to hide it but Oikawa knew. He loved it when his body was praised; loved it when others took note of his hard work. Everyone thought it was natural for him to have such a muscular body, being an alpha and all, but Oikawa knew the truth. 

And the truth was: he wasn’t. 

Iwaizumi was an omega, a supposedly frail creature who couldn’t do much else besides take care of the home. But Iwaizumi was different. He was temperamental and strong and hard headed. He worked hard to keep up in volleyball, to be their Ace and keep their offense up. Iwaizumi was strong and Oikawa was his alpha and that was more then enough for the brunet. He wanted nothing more from the shorter male then to just be able to stay by his side. 

Oikawa leaned forward, tan legs spreading before him as his nimble fingers pulled the towel apart. Underneath it was Iwaizumi’s sex, a semi hard dick and underneath that was his cunt. It all still smelled fresh from his shower but it wouldn’t for long. The alpha looked up at his friend and smiled softly in amusement. “Did you trim yourself up when you were in the shower? You must have when you knew I was coming over. Did you expect this? Perv!” Oikawa teased, leaning down and dragging his tongue along the side of Iwaizumi’s shaft, watching his shake a bit. 

“Shut it, Oikawa. Dont fucking tease me at a time like this or I’ll tease you when it’s your turn.” Iwaizumi warned, reaching down and tangling his fingers in Oikawa’s brown locks. The alpha purred softly in amusement and complied with a hum, lowering his head back down and wrapping his lips around the tip, swallowing his down slowly. His omega reacted nicely to his tongue, upper body relaxing back against the couch, lidded eyes focused on Oikawa. His lower body; however, tensed up, hips pushing up against his face a bit. Oikawa wrapped his arms around his thighs, pulling him further forward until the omega was laying on his back, a small surprised groan coming from him. 

“You always sit in such a way where I can’t even get to the good part.” Oikawa murmured, continuing to lave his tongue against the sensitive dick in front of him, slowly trailing down to Iwaizumi’s cunt, breathing in the warm musk. “My favorite part..” He murmured, looking up to make eye contact with his omega as he licked a fat stripe up between Iwaizumi’s folds, warm slick coating his tongue as the man under him shook a bit, cursing. 

Iwaizumi could feel his body twitching, reacting to the heat from Oikawa’s mouth. He could feel the alphas tongue pushing against his cunt, breaching him and lapping at his insides. He heard him too, soft little slurps and suckling, quiet little swallows from Oikawa as he drank his juices. It was embarrassing how much the alpha paid attention to his crotch, but he would be damned if he didn’t love every second of it. He was always so eager and gentle, going at him like he was a starved man. Oikawa’s hands rested underneath him, holding him up by his ass since he was halfway off the couch. 

Oikawa moved one hand up to stroke at Iwaizumi’s dick, moving his mouth as well to give the dick a nice sloppy lick, leaving some of the slick gathered from his cunt to be used as a lube. “Iwa-Chan~” Oikawa purred, mouth going back down to lap at the folds in front of him. “You taste so good.. Iwa-Chan..” The alpha moaned lowly, his lungs being filled with the warm evergreen musk that he adored. As nice as Iwaizumi’s shampoo smelled, his natural scent was enough to make the alpha chirr. 

“Iwa-Chan, it’s been a while. Would you let me mark you when I’m done?” Oikawa asked, letting his mouth take a break as he slowly inserted a finger into the omegas cunt, fingering him open as the male beneath him let out a rather breathy groan, eyes squeezing shut as his head leaned back. “Fuck- Yes, damnit! After!” Iwaizumi whimpered, hips rocking against the assault on his cunt. His face was so cute, brows furrowed and face flushed with pleasure, lips parted as small little moans dropped one by one. Oikawa added a second finger, curling them up against his gspot as his mouth went back to licking and sucking the omegas dick. 

Iwaizumi was shaking under him, legs raising up and thighs closing around Oikawa’s head but the alpha didn’t let up, only being encouraged by the omegas cursing and whining. Only Oikawa can get him like this, can get him whimpering and shaking like an actual omega but it was rare that he could get the chance to. He could only ever get him like this with oral. 

Iwaizumi was having trouble keeping himself together, barely coherent to his own ears as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. Most of them plunged him into the depths, leaving him submerged and out of breath. All he had to anchor him was Oikawa rested between his legs, hair tangled in his fingers. His core was so tight, cunt throbbing under the abuse of his fingers like the alpha was just toying with him, egging him on and trying to get him to break. It was working. Iwaizumi couldn’t hold on, didn’t want to. He wanted to let go and let the alpha take over, let him take care of everything like he should be doing in the first place. Oikawa would do that for him, wouldn’t he?

No, now wasn’t the time to be thinking those things. Oikawa wasn’t that kind of alpha. He was bratty and childish. Acted more dependent on Iwaizumi then anything. He couldn’t rely on the alpha to let him relax, even just a little bit. Always had to be on guard, even if it was with Oikawa. 

“F-fuck.. Ah c-cumming! ‘m cumming!” Iwaizumi whimpered, tensing up around Oikawa’s fingers and cumming with a low whine, barely audible as he trembled. Oikawa pulled off of his dick slowly, watching it fall limply onto the omegas stomach, body still shivering from the orgasm. Iwaizumi had an arm over his face, covering his eyes as his chest heaved, trying to refill his lungs. Oikawa pulled his fingers out next, feeling his omega shake as Oikawa began to lap up the remaining juices, licking him clean and pressing soft kisses against the omegas smooth inner thigh. 

Iwaizumi began to squirm a bit causing Oikawa to pull away, picking his lips with a bit of a smug smile. Usually he would continue to tease the omega even more, not letting up on his precious sex until he was either begging or smacking Oikawa in the back of the head. Usually he got the latter, but this time he had the promise of remarking the omega which took full priority. They’ve had a system ever since they first started this whole mess of theirs. It started back when they were first years. They were dating in a sense though they weren’t public about it. They didn’t let others know. Iwaizumi didn’t want others to know about his gender and Oikawa didn’t want them knowing either. Didn’t want any horrible alphas trying to take advantage of his omega again. 

The system was simple. Oikawa would mark Iwaizumi just like one would do to their pair. Except Iwaizumi never marked him back leaving it as only a partial bond. Iwaizumi wouldn’t be affected by alpha pheromones besides the sick feeling that was common with exposed to too much of them. He would be able to play like everyone else and didn’t have to worry about intense heats that unbonded omegas had. It benefitted Oikawa as well because the scent of other omegas became duller leaving him with a level head in the worst case scenario. 

It was all Iwaizumi’s idea, back after the incident in first year. He came to Oikawa with this proposition. Be his pseudo mate. Help him stay hidden and help him stay strong. It was all platonic. Sexual even given the circumstances, but nothing romantic. At first, it was easy. They were just childhood friends who ended up on opposite ends of the gender spectrum, one getting screwed without the others help. Oikawa didn’t mind helping Iwaizumi. It sounded like such a sweet deal at first. 

But then the feelings started to grow. The longing for Iwaizumi’s fangs to sink into his own neck, the urge to greet his friend and call him his boyfriend, his pair. He wanted to take things to the next step, wanted to rewrite their unspoken rules and say fuck it to the agreement. He wanted to be with Iwaizumi forever but he knew deep in his heart the omega would refuse. He didn’t want to bring it up, and knew that as soon as he did, the omega would distance himself from Oikawa. Probably try and find an alternative to the pseudo mate they had going on. 

It hurt not being able to claim the omega as his actual pair, but the sweet lies he could tell himself where Iwaizumi was just his darling aloof partner made his heart skip a beat and his stomach fill with butterflies. He was definitely different than the average alpha. Especially when Iwaizumi was involved. He was more docile and submissive. It felt good too, letting Iwaizumi take the lead. He knew the omega liked it too, liked the way Oikawa placed so much trust in him to allow him to control him. 

Oikawa stood up from the floor, watching Iwaizumi shift around to get himself back onto the couch. The alpha draped himself on top, straddling Iwaizumi’s lap and nosing at his ear gently. “Come on, Iwa-Chan~ Let me see your nape!” Oikawa cooed, listening to the annoyed sigh that came from his friend as he leaned forward, head bowed to show up the back of his neck. The scar from the last time was already almost gone, nothing but a few little scabs. Oikawa hummed to himself curiously, touching the skin and causing Iwaizumi to shiver a bit. 

“Don’t fucking stand there gawking, get it over with. This position hurts my neck.” Iwaizumi snapped. Oikawa huffed, making sure the omega knew how rude he was before he leaned forward and sank his teeth into Iwaizumi’s nape, feeling the omega turn to jello beneath him. Oikawa held his gently, holding still for a few seconds before releasing him from his jaws, sitting back and taking a moment to lap up the excess blood and clean the wound. The bite was clean as usual, curling around the nape quite nicely. Oikawa leaned back, watching iwaizumi do the same with a sigh before the alpha was suddenly being lifted. 

“Oh, my knight in shining armor!” Oikawa teased, looking back as Iwaizumi carried him over to the bed and dropped him onto it. He would never get over the feeling of him, an alpha, being manhandled by an omega. He’s known Iwaizumi for how long and still can’t get over the fact that he was just so alpha? Iwaizumi began to get dressed in the clothes he had picked out, pulling his shirt on over his head and wearing a pair of boxers underneath before he went to collect the two towels to take them to the laundry. 

“I’m gonna have to start biting you more often. You’re getting old so your body is starting to work against the partial bond.” Oikawa spoke, laying back on the bed with his arms behind his head, watching Iwaizumi pause in front of the laundry basket. Back when Oikawa first gave him the partial bond, they were both fifteen. The bond lasted a good three months and only had to be renewed during Iwaizumi’s heats. Now, three years later, they were fading within a matter of days. The last one only barely lasted four days before they renewed it today. 

“Then start marking me more often. There’s nothing we can do about it.” Iwaizumi replied, turning to look back at Oikawa. He frowned and rolled his eyes. “Go get your school work, we aren’t having a sleepover just so you can give me some tongue and cuddles.” Iwaizumi added, going to sit at his desk. He picked up his bag and pulled out his notebooks, setting them down and grabbing a pen. Oikawa pouted before sighing, standing up and going to fetch his bag from by the door. 

“Can we at least cuddle while we study?”

—————

Things were practically normal the days following the practice match. There was a lot of excitement though with the introduction of Nishinoya and Asahi. Meeting the first guy was already a roller coaster of emotions from shock, to even more shock, and finally amazement. This guy was shorter than Hinata was, and he was just as fun to be around! Hinata felt like he was dreaming. 

Then there was the second dose of shock when Sugawara asked the libero to introduce himself to the new first years. Nishinoya stood before them, five foot two and full of confidence. “I’m Yu Nishinoya! I’m a second year omega and a libero!”

Hinata almost short circuited, staring at the male in front of him with eyes wide and mouth open. Nishinoya took notice, eyes narrowing into a defensive glare. “You got a problem with that, carrot head?! I’m one of the best players at Karasuno so if you think that just because I’m an omega means you can look down on me, you’re in for a world of hurt!” 

“N-No! That’s not it!! I’m an omega too!! I’m Shoyo Hinata! I’m the- well, I’m a decoy..” Hinata explained, staring at the raven quietly. Nishinoya perked up, anger disappearing only to be replaced with excitement. “Oh seriously! That’s so cool! Looks like you and I are gonna be friends! What’s up with these other three then?” Nishinoya asked, looking at the other first years. 

And then there was Asahi. It was scary at first when they thought he wouldn’t join back. Then it was just scary when they met him. He was tall and buff and it made the omega hide behind Kageyama, poking his head out to watch him quietly. Kageyama didn’t seem very amused with it but what did he expect? The guy looked like he could eat Hinata for breakfast. 

You wouldn’t be able to imagine the relief Hinata felt when he realized that the giant scary Ace guy was a big nervous softie. Then when they finally got him back onto the team, played that game against him and Nishinoya with the neighborhood association, the relief was overwhelming but so was the excitement! Their team was starting to become whole. There was no way they would be able to lose now if they kept working and training hard. 

And then there was the coach, the grumpy guy from the store a few blocks over. He was also very interesting. He was scary enough just yelling at them about fighting in front of the store but now he was barking orders at them during practice. It felt natural though. The man was definitely an alpha, there was no mistaking it. His scent was warm like sage with an underbite of cigarette smoke. The alpha scent was so prevalent since he didn’t have any suppressants in his system yet. He was like a natural leader though and he had this sort of vibe to him. Like Daichi does. Even if they were alphas, Hinata didn’t feel uneasy around them. He felt oddly safe and calm. 

Their team was coming together. It was growing and learning and soon enough, Hinata knew it was going to be a place where he could relax and be himself. He was a bit sad knowing the third years would be gone at the end of the year. 

—————

All he could smell was a warm soothing scent. He couldn’t place his finger on it since it was mingled greatly with others, a sweet tone that broke through the medley and teased at his nose. It was a hot, Friday afternoon and Hinata was on his way to buy some ice cream with Nishinoya, wanting to establish a relationship with the other omega, when the scent broke through the crowd. 

Hinata stopped in his tracks, staring out into the crowd of students with an almost starstruck look, unable to focus until he found out the source was of that scent. At least let him know what it was! It was sweet and warm, festive maybe. It reminded him of Christmas but it wasn’t a pine scent like Iwaizumi’s was. It was… spicy? Nutmeg or anise? No, more specific. 

“Hey, Hinata? What’s wrong?” Nishinoya asked curiously, stopping a few paces ahead of him. “I smell something good. Like… really good.” The ginger replied, eyes still glued to the crowd. Nishinoya furrowed his eyebrows and sniffed the air. “I can’t smell anything that stands out. Can we forget it for now? I don’t want the ice creams to run out.”

Hinata frowned, not wanting to leave just yet but the promise of a frozen treat was enough to get him to move. “Yeah, I hope they still have some strawberry.” He replied, catching up with the other. Noya nodded, continuing on the walk as Hinata followed, looking back into the crowd one last time a bit longingly. 

The scent faded away slowly as they walked but with it, so did the urge to figure out what it was. It was replaced instead with the need to hurry up and get some ice cream. Hinata was going to die with how hot it was. A new scent greeted his nose this time, sweetness overload. It didn’t take long to pinpoint the smell or the direction though. 

“Woah! Nishinoya! You smell like marshmallows!!” Hinata spoke loudly in amazement, looking at the second year with sparkling eyes. The omega just chuckled softly. “Bet I smell toasted right now. I’m roasting out in this heat!” Nishinoya replied, wiping some sweat off his forehead. “Scents usually come out more during the hotter months because of the increase in sweat. I feel gross but at least I don’t smell like it.” He added, finally arriving at the store. They headed in and bought some ice cream, making the trek back to the school. Along the way, they quietly ate their own treats, having a few leftover in the bag for the others. They would probably be melted by then but they could always stick them in the freezer in the club room for a few minutes. 

Hinata threw out his wrapper once they got back on campus, following the other omega back towards the club room when he paused once more, that scent from earlier coming back full force except this time it was closer. It was warm and inviting, beckoning him closer and it was more clear too, not mixed with the crowd, but it was still mysterious. Hinata ran forward, ignoring Nishinoya’s shout of protest as Hinata followed the scent right to the clubhouse. Outside, about to walk up the stairs, Kageyama stood with Sugawara and Diachi, bag in his hand as he looked through it for something. 

It was him. It had to be him!

“KAGEYAMAAA!”

The crow jerked in surprised and looked up at the omega, eyes wide in shock once he saw the ginger running at him full force. “Hinata? WAIT-“ Hinata jumped, watching Kageyama immediately drop his bag and reach out, catching the wild omega as he landed in his arms. Hinata buried his face into Kageyama’s shoulder, inhaling deeply. 

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! DUMBASS!!” Kageyama yelled, looking down at Hinata angrily as the omega grabbed him by the collar and shook him a bit. “SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU SMELL LIKE?!” Hinata shouted back, eyes wide with determination. 

“Eh?! What the fuck do you mean?! Did you seriously just throw yourself at me because I smell?! Stupid fucker!” Kageyama crouched, glaring down at him. “How can you even smell me? I never have a scent! It becomes nonexistent when I take my medicine.”

“It’s you I’ve been smelling since school ended! You were in the courtyard earlier, weren’t you?! And I don’t know, I just can! But I don’t know what it is so it’s been bugging me! Tell me what it is!” Hinata begged, shaking him by the shoulders. 

Kageyama sighed loudly in annoyance. “Cinnamon, are you happy?” He asked, tempted to just drop the omega but he felt oddly perfect right there in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist and hands on his shoulders with Kageyama’s hands under his thighs, holding him up. He felt comfortable like this but he wasn’t going to let it show. 

“Liar!”

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows. “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN LIAR?! WHY WOULD I LIE ABOUT MY SCENT?!”

“No! There’s something else! It’s cinnamon and something else! Something that’s like- like..” 

Something safe. Yet he couldn’t say that. That was embarrassing. Well, being held in Kageyama’s arms was embarrassing- wait he was still in his arms. Hinata looked down at the space between them, or lack thereof… his legs were settled above Kageyama’s hips, his thighs and crotch pressed against the others stomach. Hinata felt his face heat up, about to request he be put down when there was a sudden laugh. 

“Oh, did the king finally get himself a consort? How lovely that the two psychos have found love and affection with each other.” Tsukishima sneered, walking over to the group with Yamaguchi by his side. 

“Oh shut it, Bean pole!” Kageyama snapped, releasing Hinata and letting the omega slide down. Why did he have to see them like this? Couldn’t he have waited like five more hours?

“Forget about that, I don’t know how to explain it but there’s something else on your scent and it’s bugging me!” Hinata whined, looking up at Kageyama a bit angrily. “Well I don’t know what it is so I can’t help you! I smell like cinnamon and that’s it!” 

“Oh for the love of, let me smell you.” Noya huffed, handing diachi the bag of frozen treats they brought from the store, watching the alpha open it up and take something out before passing it around to the others. Nishinoya walked over to Kageyama and sniffed him, eyebrows furrowing before he stepped even closer and grabbed his arm, pulling the taller male down to sniff at his neck. “He’s right, there’s cinnamon but then there’s this.. this weird scent!” Noya announced, letting the first year go before he crossed his arms in thought. 

“God, what is that?! It’s so familiar and weird!” Noya groaned, looking to Hinata. “It’s like… it’s a warm scent!” Hinata explained, excited that he wasn’t the only one. Noya nodded. “Yeah yeah! It makes me feel.. I dunno, safe?”

“RIGHT?! THATS WHAT I WAS THINKING!” Hinata exploded, jumping a bit with excitement before he looked at Kageyama. “Why do you smell safe?!”

Kageyama just stared at the two omegas with furrowed eyebrows, unable to comprehend what they were saying. Safe? He smelled safe? What?

Then Diachi was at his side, sniffing at him curiously. “Oh I get it. It’s… wow, what is that?” Diachi asked, stepping back before he began to suck on his popsicles. “It reminds me of my mom for some reason.”

“You’re right!” Nishinoya shouted. Hinata nodded in agreement as they all stared at the alpha. Kageyama smelled safe cause it was something that reminded them of their mothers! That was it… but what was it? They were barely any closer to figuring it out. 

“This is painful to watch yet almost amusing. It’s milk.” Tsukishima chuckled, looking to Kageyama. “The king smells like a nursing mother. How adorable!” He teased, finally losing interest in the conversation before he took his treat and headed up the stairs with Yamaguchi, disappearing into the clubhouse room. 

“He’s right! You smell like cinnamon and milk! Like Christmas time!” Hinata smiled brightly, enjoying the scent even more now that he knew what it was. It was so warm and sweet and he loved it so much. 

“I don’t smell like milk though.” Kageyama muttered. “I drank like three cups of it from the vending machine after class though so you’re probably smelling that.” He added, bending over to pick up his bag and a few books that spilled out. 

“You drink a lot of milk. I’m not surprised it’s starting to leech into your scent. It’s good on you though.” Nishinoya complimented, clapping him on the arm before he turned to Hinata. “What I’m wondering is how you can smell it so strongly. I know your an omega but I am too and I can barely smell him as it is!” 

“Yeah, as an alpha, it’s very faint for me as well.” Diachi spoke, looking to Hinata. “Everyone else though I can smell loud and clear.” He joked. 

“Really? What do I smell like to you guys?” Hinata asked curiously. He knew he had a citrus scent but that was it. “You smell like a fucking tangerine.” Kageyama replied, dusting his bag off before heading to the stairs as Hinata turned red, heading the others behind to laugh and tease him. 

“S-Shut up Crappyama!” He yelled weakly, pouting as the others died down a bit. Nishinoya wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him down for a noogie, ruffling his hair afterwards before heading upstairs after the others. Suga just smiled at him. “I think you should head up there with the others. Diachi and I are waiting on Asahi before we join you.” He spoke. Hinata sighed and nodded, offering them both a smile before he headed up the stairs. 

“Ten bucks says they start going out.” Suga spoke once he was gone, looking over at Diachi who snorted softly and looked back to the beta. “Oh no, I learned my lesson when you said that shit the last time.” Diachi teased. 

“Well Noya and Asahi still aren’t together so that bet is still up in the air.” Suga replied, crossing his arms. The alpha shook his head, leaning over and pecking his cheek. “I mean when you said it about us and made me buy meat buns after school for our first date.” 

“Oh yeah!” The beta smiled innocently, remembering the day like it was yesterday. “You were so salty about that. It was cute. And then that face you made when we first-“

“HEY ASAHI, PERFECT TIMING!” Diachi yelled nervously, barely seeing the other alpha as he rounded the corner and jumped from the sudden yelling. Diachi waved him over quickly as Suga reached up and pinched his cheek. “You’re so soft.” He muttered lowly, watching the alphas face turn red. He smiled and released him, beginning to walk up the stairs. “Come on you slow pokes! Everyone is already waiting for us!” 

Word count: 5245  
11/5/2020


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst and fluff and angst and fluff and-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a bit longer to finish this chapter then the first two. I just didn’t have the motivation to write but I pushed through!!

It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out something was still off about their team. Diachi knew. He couldn’t put his finger on it but he knew that something wasn’t right. It was only a week after they got their libero and ace back and at first, things were good, albeit a bit uneasy due to the long absence of the two, but things started to get more and more dodgy as the days passed. He knew it was between Asahi and Nishinoya, knew that he should probably just leave them to figure it out between themselves since he didn’t even know what ‘it’ was, but he was a team captain and they were on his team. Their issues were interfering with practice and it needed to be sorted out ASAP. 

“You notice it too, don’t you?” Sugawara asked softly that day at practice, staring at their teammates. They were having a practice match, four v. four. On their team, it was him, Suga, Tanaka, and Hinata. On the other, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Asahi, and Nishinoya. They were already in the lead and it was just so blatantly clear that Nishinoya was not focusing as well as he should have been, tucked in the back and towards the right leaving the back left completely open. It was definitely a rookie mistake but it was almost like he didn’t care. He seemed content being flocked towards Asahi. 

“Yeah. I don’t know what’s going on between them but it can’t continue like this.” Diachi murmured, looking around at the others. Kageyama looked like he was about to snap but it seemed like he knew better then to raise his voice at Noya. Smart kid. Hinata was staring at Noya curiously, a bit of worry present on his face. Diachi could see the young omega itching to go check on his friend but he was hesitating, probably thinking it wasn’t his place to do so. Tsukishima was disinterested as always and Tanaka seemed a bit concerned that their libero was suddenly messing up at even the easiest receive. 

“Really? Diachi, I know you’re dense but seriously?” Suga muttered, side eyeing the alpha a bit annoyed before he turned his attention back to the other two. “Noya! If you’re gonna be up Asahi’s ass, at least get a room and keep it off the court!” The beta yelled causing the omega to jump before he whined. 

“Suga! Don’t call me out like that!!” Noya crossed his arms and turned away from the net. Asahi just covered his face, neck and ears tinting red as he also turned to hide his face from the omega. “Noya might be going into heat soon. Probably right before the practice match against Nekoma.” Suga lowered his voice again, speaking only to the alpha. “My guess? He wants to spend it with Asahi and the alpha denied him.”

“Suga?” Diachi whispered, looking to his boyfriend a bit concerned. “Hm? What? Gonna lecture me on sharing?” The beta asked, turning back to the alpha with a bit of an amused smile. “Yes, you’re gossiping!” Diachi replied as the two of them returned to their positions. Diachi then raised his voice. “Come on guys, we’re getting back at it. Noya, you need to focus or I’ll be forced to bench you until you can control yourself.”

Nishinoya ducked his head and stared at the floor silently before he sighed loudly. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Alright? I get it. I just-“ He stopped himself and let out a loud aggravated groan , sending a purposeful glare at Asahi before he walked off the court. “I’m going for a walk.” Was the last thing he said before disappearing from the gym. Diachi watched him go before he sighed and turned to Suga, looking for some type of direction from the beta who was still staring at the doors. He then looked to Asahi, then to everyone else on the team before his eyes came to a stop on Hinata who was fidgeting nervously at the edge of the court. He was also still staring at the door, toeing the white line almost like he didn’t dare to cross it but desperately wanted to. 

“Hinata, why don’t you go check up on Noya? You guys have been getting close lately and I think having another omega to talk to would really help him out.” Sugawara spoke kindly, offering the ginger an encouraging smile. Hinata jumped at the mention of his name before he looked to Suga timidly. “A-are you sure that’s okay for me to do? What about the match?” He asked curiously. Suga waved him off. “Go on now. We can continue as we are.” He assured, watching the omega hesitate a second longer before he stepped off the court and hurried to run after his friend. 

“Are you sure that was a good idea? Sending him after Noya when he’s this agitated?” Diachi asked softly as he looked at his boyfriend curiously. “Trust me, Hinata is the best person to send. They’re friends already so Noya won’t see him as a threat. Plus it’ll help strengthen their bond and make them better teammates.” The beta assured, turning to the alpha and smacking him on the back playfully. “Let’s continue with practice now.”

———

Hinata trailed after the scent of marshmallows. They were sickly sweet and smelled off, like someone left them in the bottom of the sink along with the other scraps of food. Hinata didn’t know what he could do to help, didn’t really know why Suga sent him in the first place but he was too worried to refuse. Nishinoya was always a kind and light hearted guy and always made light of the situation. He seemed to look up to Asahi a lot too so seeing him angry with the alpha for seemingly no reason was concerning. 

The scent led Hinata to the club room. It was empty and the lights were off but the scent was still so strong that there was no way Noya wasn’t here. Hinata closed the door behind him quietly and looked around curiously, straining his ears as he heard strained panting and soft sniffles from the closet. He opened it quietly, peeking in and hearing a soft growl come out. “Nishinoya? It’s me, Hinata..” The omega spoke hesitantly. The growling stopped, swallowed up by silence. The only light in the room came from the window, soft yellow light filtering in to light up the closet. 

The closet itself was somewhat empty with a sort of shelf hung two feet high to place equipment on and a rack and some hangers to hang coats on in the winter. The door was made of wood and had vertical slats in it to allow airflow into the closet. Underneath the shelf, an old gym mat and a blanket poked out. Hinata stared down at it and slowly crouched down, looking underneath the shelf and seeing Nishinoya stare back at him with a face hidden in his arms, eyes peeking out just barely. They were both quiet, just staring at the other silently and waiting. 

“N-Nishinoya.. do you want me to stay out here?” Hinata asked softly, feeling anxious with the other omega so unhappy. Noya reached out, uncovering his face which was red with emotion, eyes watery and overflowing. He touched Hinata’s hand gently and shook his head. “Come in.” He ordered, voice raw yet still firm. Hinata didn’t know what was bothering the omega but seeing him so upset unsettled him deeply. He complied, ducking his head and crawling into the small space quietly, settling chest to chest with Noya. The other omega reached over him, hooking his fingers in the slats of the door and pulling it closed before letting his arm fall over Hinata's side, curling up close to him. 

The omega complied, wrapping his own arms around the shorter male and pulling him closer, legs tangling together in the small face as Noya hid his face in Hinata’s chest, the ginger laying his chin on top of the others head. The closet fell silent again. It was warm inside the room since it was still hot outside but their breath mingling together as well as their body heat warmed up the closet even more. It was nice though in an odd way. A little haven safe from harm. It smelled a lot like Noya, his old scent filling Hinata’s nose assuring the omega that he used it often. It mingled with the musty scent a closet usually had as well as a slight chemical scent probably from some cleaning supplies. 

In the small supply closet of the club room, lying beneath a small shelf on an old gym mat, Nishinoya finally broke, a choked sob escaping his throat and being muffled against Hinata’s chest. The ginger hugged his friend tighter, concerned for him but not knowing what to do or what was wrong. All he could do was hold him, listening to his pained cries and weak wails as the small omega clung to him like a lifeline. The usual cheerful and dorky Nishinoya was utterly wrecked in his arms, face red and blotchy and scent sour with distress. 

Hinata held him, whispered softly to him and did his best to soothe the omega like he would with his sister. Rubbing his back and whispering softly to him until he slowly calmed down and laid limp against Hinata, sniffling softly before he rolled onto his back and held his head weakly. “Thanks..” Noya whispered softly, voice still hoarse and scratchy, barely audible after his loud whimpers from before. 

“I have some water and headache medicine in my bag. Let me get it for you.” Hinata offered, reaching out hesitantly and petting the omegas face gently, pushing his hair out of his face. Noya turned his head and rested his face against Hinata’s hand, eyes closed and face pinched. “Yeah.. okay. Thanks.” He whispered, opening his eyes and looking over Hinata’s shoulder. 

“The door. Just push it open.” He ordered. Hinata looked back and rolled over, looking up curiously. The doorknob was out of reach due to the shelf. He almost thought they were trapped before he did as Noya said, watching the door swing open after a bit of resistance. He crawled out, heading over to his bag and taking out the items he needed as well as a small bag of chocolates. He carried everything back to the closet, hesitating when he saw Noya outside of it slowly taking the few items from the shelf off before removing the whole shelf all together. It was simply a piece of wood held up by some brackets. He looks back at Hinata before crawling back into the now empty closet, beckoning for the omega to follow. Hinata did, pulling the door closed behind him and offering the items to Noya who took them gingerly, face solemn and quiet. 

Once he saw the chocolates however, his face brightened up again before starting to fill with tears again. He offered Hinata the bag back. “Please, I can’t take these. I don’t want chocolate right now.” He spoke, voice annoyed but Hinata somehow knew that the anger wasn’t directed at him. He was shocked though. Chocolate was a cure all for omegas, wasn’t it?

“S-sorry.. I didn’t know.” He apologized, taking the bag quietly and watching the other take a few pills before sipping the water shakily, curling up against the corner of the closet with his arms around himself, avoiding eye contact. “Don’t be. It’s not something you would know about. I-“ He stopped himself and finally looked to Hinata, face soft and flushed and looking wrecked. “Asahi smells like chocolate.. and he doesn’t love me so I don’t want-“ His voice choked and his face contorted with anger, looking away angrily as he uncapped the water bottle again and took a few more sips. 

Hinata scooted closer and leaned against him gently, feeling Noya shift to lean into him as well, head coming to rest on the other's shoulder. They sat in almost complete silence, Hinata listening to Noya’s uneven breathing and his soft sniffles. 

“What happened?” He asked softly once the other began to calm down. Noya huffed softly, staring at the door quietly. “I’m getting my heat soon. Usually I’m not bothered by them. I take my medicine and I’m good. But.. Asahi will be going to college at the end of the year. And I won’t be able to see him as often so I asked him to spend this heat with me. He said no. Because he’s a fucking coward.” Noya hiccuped, growling softly in the back of his throat before he reached up and wiped his tears away, the room filling with the scent of burnt sugar. 

“That.. I’m confused. You can’t blame him for not liking you, Noya..” Hinata spoke softly, looking down at the other omega who was slouched against him. Nishinoya looked up at him perplexed before he snorted, amused. “No, he does. I mean- I think he does. Thought he did.. but he turned me down because he doesn’t know if we’ll last. He’s so sure I’m going to leave him and move on. He doesn’t trust me and it hurts. Like he doesn’t accept my feelings for him and I just don’t know what to do... I love him so much. He makes me so happy and being away from him makes me anxious. I.. I don’t know what I would do if we did split up. He’s more important to me then volleyball.” Noya spoke softly, staring at his hands which laid in his lap, a few bruises and some red marks clung to his skin from practice. 

Hinata stared at the libero quietly before he nodded, leaning into him to try and comfort him. “I can’t say that I get it, but I’m here for you. Whenever you need me, I’ll drop whatever it is and I’ll be there for you.” Hinata assured, smiling at the other omega. Noya looked up at him with a small sniff, raising one of his hands to wipe at his eyes gently before he smiled back, nodding slowly. “Yeah, thank you Hinata. The same goes for you. Us omegas have to stick together, y’know?” He chuckled. 

Hinata smiled brightly and nodded, enjoying the soft bubbly laugh that came from his friend. It was good. It left a warm flutter in his chest, feeling the other lean against him and relax, breath mingling together. It made his skin tingle and his heart skip a beat. For a moment, he forgot about the others. Forgot they were in a closet together in the club room in the middle of a hot summer day. He forgot they were only here because of alpha troubles and he forgot completely about Kageyama too. 

All that mattered right now was the soft citrus sugary scent in the closet, warm, sweet, and happy, and the omega who leaned against him, smiling up at him with soft grey brown eyes that made his face burn. 

Nothing else mattered to him at that moment, and he didn’t mind it. 

—————-

Practice ended at the usual time, maybe slightly earlier but Diachi wasn’t paying much attention. He was focused only on Asahi, walking over to the alpha and offering him a laid back greeting. “Hey Asahi-“

The alpha jumped in surprised and took a step back from Diachi, looking down at him worriedly. “I swear I didn’t mean to hurt him! Please don’t kill me!” He basically screamed, hands held up in defense. Diachi sighed in annoyance, crossing his arms and staring up at the taller brunette. “Then why is he still gone? Practice is over and they weren’t even here for a third of it!”

“I-I don’t know! All I did was turn down his invitation! I swear-“ Asahi began only to take another step back as Sugawara approached. “Easy buddy, I’m just trying to figure out what’s going on.” Suga assured, voice kind and so was his face, but it was almost like an eel lying in weight, a sort of aggressive voltage keeping the alpha on his toes and waiting for his inevitable death. 

“Noya isn’t usually the emotional type. He’s pretty easy going so I’m just wondering what’s going on.” Suga spoke. “So take it from the top. What happened?”

Asahi bowed his head a bit and looked away, avoiding eye contact as his face began to burn a bit. “W-well.. Noya invited me to.. spend his heat with him. I told him no. I wanted him to save his first time for his actual alpha. We’re just high school boyfriends. There’s no way that we’re gonna last long enough to actually pair up or get married or whatever. He’s still a second year so he shouldn’t even be worrying about finding a pair or sharing his heat with anyone!” Asahi explained, looking between the two third years before deflatingba bit once he saw that neither of them looked happy. 

“R-right..?”

Sugawara sighed and crossed his arms. “If this was just about sex then we would be fine. Simple fix. But no, you guys just had to go and get your feelings mixed in. I know relationships don’t usually last. That’s okay if they don’t. But expecting your partner to leave you? For what reason?” 

Asahi looked away quietly. “Well.. I’m not the best alpha. He could do so much better than me. He could get an alpha that could protect him. Keep up with him and give him everything he needs. One that isn’t a weak docile guy like me.” 

“Wow.. I’m pretty dense and even I don’t need Suga to tell me this but.. Nishinoya is a pretty hard headed omega. He doesn’t need an alpha that’s loud and obnoxious. That’s like, a terrible pairing. One of them would constantly be suppressing the other and trying to gain the lead and as much as I love Noya, he isn’t that strong. A relationship like that could turn ugly real fast.” Diachi explained gently. Sugawara gave him an annoyed look because yes indeed the beta had to explain it to him, just not at that very moment. 

“An omega with a personality like Noya’s is better off with either another omega, a beta, or a docile alpha. Noya is pretty straight so I doubt he would go for the first two options meaning that he needs a docile alpha. You. You guys work great for eachother. Take it like when we play volleyball. You keep him energized and constantly striving to push himself to do his best and he keeps you focused on what’s right in front of you.” Suga explained, smiling at the alpha gently. “Just talk to him. Try and get things settled between you both. You need to work on your self confidence. Value yourself some more. He needs to work on his temper a bit more. I don’t want him getting suspended again.” 

“I couldn’t have said it any better myself.” Diachi smiled. Suga looked at him annoyed. “You literally couldn’t have. You suck with relationship advice.” The beta muttered, thinking back to all the times the alpha came to him ‘asking for a friend’ about ‘their’ problems when really he was just asking about their own relationship. 

Suga shut that down the pretty quick. 

Asahi was silent for a moment before he nodded, offering them both a soft smile. “Yeah.. thank you guys. I’ll go look for him and see if we can talk this out.” The alpha replied softly, bowing his head a bit to both of them in thanks before he went to help the others clean up. 

Suga smiled softly and sighed. “I feel like a mother doting on her 10 kids.” He murmured, watching the others begin to take the net down. Daichi touched him on the hip, indicating for the beta to follow him to the storage room to get the brooms. “That’s because you are. You’re a great mom.” He replied jokingly though there was a warmth to his voice. Suga smiled weakly before it fell, looking away and nodding. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Even with all of Suga’s knowledge on dynamics and pairs, he was at a loss when it came to his own relationship. He loved Diachi. Loved him with all of his heart and couldn’t imagine a future without him, but.. they weren’t meant to be together. Plain and simple. An alpha was meant to be with an omega. Not with a beta. He knew this. Knew that he couldn’t give Diachi everything a proper omega could yet he didn’t care. He wanted to believe he was an exception. He could satisfy his alpha just as well as an omega could. 

He could keep up with his stamina, could satisfy him in bed, took care of him and made sure he was well fed and rested. He made Diachi happy with the way he was, got all of his dorky little jokes and made him happy and content. There was just one thing he couldn’t do. One thing a male beta couldn’t do to compete with an omega. 

Sugawara couldn’t give Diachi children. They were still young. Way too young to be thinking about kids but he mentioned it before. He wanted to have a family after college. The logical thing was to step aside. Let someone who could actually fulfill the role take over and allow Diachi to thrive as an alpha. 

It was just like what was going on between him and Kageyama. He was a better setter. He could deliver them to victory quite easily. Suga understood that. He was willing to step aside. But not when it came to Diachi. He wasn’t going to be second best again. He wasn’t going to let someone else take his spot again. He wouldn’t be able to take it. He was selfish and he knew it but Diachi was his alpha whether anyone liked it or not. Suga wasn’t going to let him go whether he liked it or not. 

——————-

Hinata didn’t know how it happened, he didn’t really care either. It felt good having Nishinoya in his lap, curled up against chest. It reminded him of that time at the practice match against Aoba Johsai when Iwaizumi helped him. He felt that same warmth in his chest and face, the scent that surrounded him was a nice sweet confection rather than a delightful evergreen forest. The other omega held his phone in his hand, screen angled slightly so Hinata could see it as well, a cheesy kdrama that he was barely paying attention to. It was just background noise really. He was drifting off, feeling oddly safe and comfortable in the closet away from everyone. 

Hinata was about to lay his head down, rest his lips against Noya’s crown and just give into the soft lull of the AC spinning softly nearby. The door to the club room opened though, slowly. Hinata tensed up, suddenly feeling uneasy with Noya in this closet. They were both trapped. Noya on the other hand was calm, maybe a bit annoyed as he caught a faint glimpse of someone approaching the closet door and knocking on it gently. Noya stood up and offered the phone to Hinata, face set with a frown and cheeks turning red once more as he went to answer the door, cracking it open only a bit. “What do you want, Asahi?”

“Nishinoya.. can we talk about earlier?” Hinata heard the soft voice of the giant alpha. “I know.. I know I’ve been unfair to you so I wanted to apologize for that. I just.. I don’t want you to regret anything if our relationship turns sour.” Asahi tried. Hinata couldn’t see his face or anything else but from the way he was speaking, he was assuming the alpha was avoiding eye contact. 

“You’re a coward, Asahi. Grow a pair and stop worrying about hurting me. I’m an omega, not some sand sculpture that’ll crumble if you bump into me.” Nishinoya snapped, opening the door a bit wider to show his face, the anger and hurt. “You haven’t ever hurt me physically but by refusing me becauee you’re scared of yourself, scared that I wouldn’t stay by you, that hurts. That makes my heart feel like it’ll collapse in on itself. I love you, Asahi! So just stop overthinking it and be my pair already!” Noya’s voice was hoarse, warbling softly like he was about to cry again. He was red in the face and blotchy, trembling where he stood in front of the six foot tall alpha. 

There was a long bit of silence that felt like it dragged on forever. Hinata suddenly had the feeling that Asahi wasn’t the one intruding on him and Noya’s safe spot. He realized he was the one intruding on a very personal discussion between the alpha and omega. 

Asahi let out a quiet sigh, Hinata watching the shadowing figure through the slats loosen up and sag like he was about to collapse in on himself. “Noya.. I don’t.. I don’t know what to think right now. I want to. I want to be the best alpha I can for you, treat you so well and make sure you can never want for anything. I want you to know that. That’s what I want. But I’m.. I’m a coward like you said. You deserve an alpha that’s better then me-“

“Bullshit!” Nishinoya cut him off, standing up straight yet he shook like a leaf, hands shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. “Y-youre not fucking- you’re not doing this shit. No! I won’t let you!” Noya’s voice caught in his throat. “You’re my fucking alpha, goddamnit! Act like it! Wait outside until I’m ready to leave and then you’re going to take me home… G-Got it!” Noya slammed the door shut, turning to Hinata and basically collapsing back in his lap with his arms wound tightly around the omegas chest, face buried in his chest. 

Hinata hugged him back tightly, staring at the door anxiously as silence settled over the room once more. Asahi shifted nervously outside the door before settling on his feet. “A-alright. I’ll be waiting.” He said softly, slowly turning away from the closet and walking out the door and leaving the club room empty once more. 

Noya let out a soft shaky sigh and rubbed at his face. “Damnit.” He whined, one arm still wrapped around Hinata before he looked up at him. “Just had to come in here right when I calm down, huh?” He said it like a joke, annoyance trying to hide the pain in his voice but his face betrayed him. Hinata petted his head gently, moving his hand closer to his face to wipe away the tears that began to drip down his cheeks. 

“Do you want me to stay with you?” He asked gently. Noya sighed heavily, letting himself fall back against the ginger and he relaxed, using him like a pillow. “I’ll be fine. He gets like this sometimes but he never goes through with it. It’s like he’s just constantly reminding me that if I want to break it off with him, he wouldn’t fight me on it. Pussy.” The omega grumbled, recovering from his sadness a lot quicker this time. He picked up his phone and checked the time before he sighed softly, sitting up in Hinata’s lap and wiping at his face to dry it before he stood. 

“Practice is over. They’re probably cleaning up the gym right now. Let’s get out so I can put everything back in here. Feel free to use this closet whenever you need to. I find it very helpful whenever I get stressed out.” Nishinoya began to ramble a bit, gathering himself up mentally before he opened the door. Hinata stood and followed, looking around the room quietly. It was the same as usual, yet somehow it seemed almost alien like. The closet had became his safe space that being out of it made him feel uneasy. 

They gathered up their items, not bothering to change back into their school uniforms with how hot it was. Hinata sat down and fumbled with his shoes, eyes glued to Noya as the other omega headed to the door. “I’ll be leaving first then. Thank you for your help today, Hinata. I really appreciate it. I was wondering if you would let me pay you back this weekend? There’s this ramen place that opened up near where I live and you can be my excuse to go try it out. How’s that soud?” The omega asked brightly, looking back at Hinata. 

The first year stared at him quietly, wondering how he could be so strong at a time like this. He was always amazing Hinata, showing him something new and different each day. Hinata smiled, nodding his head enthusiastically. “Yes! That sounds like a great idea.”

“Perfect. We have morning practice on Saturday so we can head over after we’re done.” Noya replied, offering Hinata an award winning smile before he waved to him, saying one last good bye before he was out the door. Hinata stared after him quietly, body warm and fuzzy and it wasn’t from the summer heat. He could still smell the sugary sweet scent of marshmallows. It clung to his shirt and filled his nose with each breath. He didn’t know what happened today, what changed with him. He just felt so.. uncertain. He was anxious and he didn’t know why. 

Maybe it was because he wasn’t in the closet anymore. He was out in the open. He had missed a lot of practice too. That was terrible. He wasn’t going to be able to keep up with the others at this rate. 

The door opened causing Hinata to jump out of his skin, looking up quickly and meeting dark black eyes that stared at him worriedly. The face they belonged to was annoyed and sour. “Look at you Mr. I don’t need to stay and practice.” Kageyama huffed, walking in to gather up his items. Hinata pouted and stood up, looking down at the other angrily as he began to lace up his shoes. 

“Listen! I was just helping Nishinoya! You wouldn’t understand because you’re just a dummy!” Hinata followed kageyamas face, looking up as the other straightened up. “I know I wouldn’t. Though I expected you to at least come back once your done consoling him!” Kageyama growled. 

“Well he was upset! It’s not just a simple ‘there there, get over it’ like you think it is!” Hinata picked up his bag and the two of them left the club room as the others filed in. They got a few strange looks and an amused “look at the old married couple” from Tsukishima as they left. 

“Oh that’s not what I would have done. I would’ve bought him a meat bun and some water and let him use my headphones. He would’ve been fine with that then I would head back and…” Kageyama trailed off, furrowing his eyebrows and stopping to look down at Hinata. The omega kept walking for a few steps before he paused and looked back at the other curiously. “What?”

Kageyama frowned in annoyance and sighed. Maybe he wouldn’t have left him either. “Nothing. Let’s just go. Do you want a meat bun from the store?” Kageyama asked as he continued to walk. Hinata’s face lit up excitedly and he nodded, beginning to skip along side the taller male to keep up with his brisk walking pace. 

“Yes! I love meat buns! Thank you, Kageyama!”

The alpha stared ahead, a faint smile tugging at his lips as he thought about how happy the omega next to him was. If Hinata was in that position, Kageyama doesn’t think he would be able to bring himself to leave the little omega. Part of him was annoyed with that fact, not liking the idea that this little dumbass had him thinking about him in such a different way then what he usually did but.. at the same time, another part of him was content with the fact that he knew he would go out of his way to take care of Hinata no matter what it costed him. 

Word count: 5409


End file.
